(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to timepieces.
(ii) Related Art
There is a timepiece performing movement control for outputting a piece of theme music and moving an ornamental body from an initial position, and performing return control for outputting a piece of ending music and returning the ornamental body to the initial position. Such a timepiece is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249643.